Reflection of Time
by WingCastle
Summary: Happy, Charle and Romeo had been transported twenty years into the future… and back to their time in a matter of seconds. Yet they insist that they have been in a new era for three months. With the help of a Memory Lacrima, the Fairy Tail wizards witness first-hand what they would be twenty years from now. Questions are answered as memories of the past resurface...
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

*****PLEASE READ*****

This story has been buzzing around my head lately and has been refusing to go away (dang you, idea flies). So, I gave up on ignoring them and decided to write it down. Criticism is accepted (although please don't be too harsh, since I'm a newbie!) and reviews are widely welcome.

Hope you enjoy!

**Synopsis: **

Happy, Charle and Romeo had been transported twenty years into the future… and back to their time in a matter of seconds. Yet they insist that they have been in a new era for three months. With the help of a memory lacrima, the Fairy Tail wizards witness first-hand what they would be twenty years from now. Questions are answered as memories of the past resurface…

(The beginning chapters would introduce new plots and characters. But I assure you you'll understand.)

P.S. We'll be beginning with Lucy's future first.

**Time Frame:**

After the Tenroujima Arc. Fairy Tail met Crime Sorciere already but the Grand Magical Games haven't happened yet. The Guild wasn't bankrupt and had maintained its reputation.

**Pairings that I love:**

NatsuxLucy - **NaLu**

JellalxErza - **GerZa**

GajeelxLevy - **GaLe**

GrayxJuvia - **GruVia**

**Woah, now that I notice it, all of them begins with a letter 'G' except NaLu! *giggle***

**Note: The pairings above might not necessarily mean that they would end up together. I'm still weighing my options. I like to keep you on tenterhooks! **


	2. Chapter One: Caved In!

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Heads up, ice pickle!" Natsu yelled.

"GAH!" Gray ducked just in time to avoid Natsu's fire-coated fists, pummeling a dark wizard that had been sneaking behind his back.

"Would you watch it, lava breath!?" He snapped.

"What did you just say?" Natsu glared at him as he finished stomping at the roasted wizard.

"You heard me flame boy! I almost lost my head!"

"Well, you'd look better without it, snowflake!" Natsu snarled back, slamming his head against Gray.

"Why you, pinkie—" Gray glared, ramming his head back.

Both of them suddenly felt a sharp whack on their heads as Erza finally lost her patience.

Her eye was twitching as she sent an evil glare at the two boys, who were nursing sore lumps in their skulls. "Would you two save it after the mission? I don't want any casualties when we get back, you hear me?"

"A-aye, sir!"

"Natsu-nii." Romeo sweat-dropped as he saw Erza-nee literally kicking the two back to work.

"There goes the Happy imitation again." Lucy mumbled, staring at the trio. They were in the middle of a particularly difficult mission, which required more members. There was the regular Team Natsu; Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu. However, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Lily and Charle joined them as well.

They were supposed to subdue a powerful Dark Guild, Gloomshire, who had wanted their hands on some sort of powerful device. They were to bring this device back to the customer in one piece.

Right now, they were in some sort of forest, and a wide cave loomed at the front. Lucy was sure this was the entrance to their Headquarters. Only, Dark Wizards suddenly appeared from the cave, like ants protecting their territory.

"Oy! Would you guys stop lazing around and haul your ass back to work!" Gajeel said, retracting his Iron Fist back.

"Sorry!" Lucy swung a key around. "Gate of the Bull, I open thee… Taurus!"

Her perverted spirit appeared, making lewd comments about her body before smashing his axe at enemies. Romeo joined in, using his sticky fire to glue the enemies in place.

"This is really tiring, nee~ Lu-chan?" Levy said cheerfully, creating the word 'LASER' with her magic and zapping the dark-robed wizards with it.

Levy turned back to her, beaming. "But it's exciting since I get to work with-KYAA!"

A sudden gust of wind passed through them, raising Lucy's skirt and almost sent frail Levy flying.

"So sorry about that!" Wendy piping voice apologized.

"Stop apologizing, Wendy!" Charle scolded, earning her another apology from the Wind Dragon Slayer.

They efficiently beat down the swarming Dark Wizards and soon, they were able to get through the cave without anyone trying to kill them. Natsu came first, since he could light up the cave with his fire while the rest of them followed.

There was a certain chill in the cave that had nothing to do with the cold. It was as if the cave itself knew there were intruders, and was letting them know they were not welcome. Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were on high alert.

"This is really creepy." Lucy whispered, shivering slightly. Beside her was Wendy, trembling in agreement. Levy unconsciously clutched Gajeel's arm.

"Ch-Charle, if you're s-scared, don't be afraid to hand on m-me." Happy attempted to be brave.

"You're more likely to hang onto me, instead." Charle sniffed, while Lily nodded in agreement.

Natsu snorted up at front. "You guys shouldn't let a cave scare youuuUUUAAHHH!"

Lucy gasped as Natsu tripped in some sort of icy slide, dragging Gray's foot with him. They could still hear Gray's yells of "YOU MORON!" as they went out of sight. As Natsu was their only light source and was extinguished, Wendy screamed in fright, pushing Lucy and who nudged Erza in return.

The three girls went sliding down, Erza head-first, Lucy and Wendy slipping behind her. It went on for ages, until they finally reached the landing.

"OUCH!" The yelp of pain was from Lucy and Gray. Erza's armored body was sandwiched between them, probably leaving broken bones.

Lucy heard a soft 'oomph' as Wendy landed on her back. As the little Wind mage got up shakily, Lucy rubbed her jaw achingly while Gray stretched. Titania meanwhile, got up neatly, as if they hadn't just been sliding against the wind a moment ago, and picked up a greenish-looking Natsu.

"Oy! You idiots okay?"

They looked up to see Gajeel and Levy being held by Lily and Happy, Charle trailing behind.

"Wendy, you okay?" she asked.

"Smooth landing. Sorry can't say the same for this moron." Gray shrugged towards Natsu, who still looked like he was about to barf.

"So this is their headquarters, eh?" Erza ignored the Ice Mage's comment and looked around.

It looked like a wide dome made of cool blue crystals. Torches were propped on crystal pillars, but instead of normal red-orange fire, they emitted flames the color of blue. At the very front of the dome was a slightly elevated floor. The front walls were full of statues of people and mythical creatures, and there was a certain magical aura to them. At the middle front was a carved stone table with a glass case sealing something inside.

"The setting is like a church or something." Lucy said. "Is this some kind of cult guild?"

"Now what would a bunch of Dark Wizards do with a place like this? There's no rooms or weapons or anything." Gray muttered.

"Strange indeed." Lily seconded.

"Strange to you, my young fellows, but not to me." A gruff voice hidden in the darkness suddenly said.

Everyone immediately went into battle stance. Natsu shook off the last of his nausea and flamed his fists.

"All right, I'm all fired UP!" he yelled, earning him a glare from Erza. "So, you part of this Dark Guild? Cause we get to fight anyone who's in league with the idiots outside."

"Dark Guild?" the voice repeated mildly. He stepped into the light, tensing the Fairy Tail mages.

A short squat man wearing gray clothes appeared, his hands behind his back. He had a bushy beard and looked harmless. But the mages knew that appearances could be deceiving. "This is no Dark Guild."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "This is the guild headquarters of Gloomshire. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is." the old man shrugged. "But we are not a Dark Guild. We never were."

Lucy glanced at Levy, who had the same face of confusion as hers. It was true; Gloomshire was not listed as a Dark Guild. Even when Mira was giving them a demonstration with Reedus's light pen, Gloomshire was not in league in any of the Baram Alliance. But then why would Master Makarov himself request that they take this particular mission?

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Then why did those morons did all that attacking outside?"

"Heck yeah, they were the ones who ambushed us first!" Natsu agreed.

The old man's eyes narrowed. "Because we were expecting an attack any day now." he sighed. "My name is Orel. And you are obviously wizards of Fairy Tail. If you could just take the time to listen—"

"There's no time for talking Gramps!" Natsu said threateningly. "Just tell us what you were after so we can beat you up real—'

An evil glare from Erza made him shut up.

"Alright, we'll listen, Gramps. But we warn you. Any sudden movements…" Gray trailed off threateningly.

Orel nodded. "We are no Dark Guild, as whoever sent you say we are. We merely guard something very precious, that people will do anything to obtain."

"And this something is?"

"We cannot speak of it. It is against our vows."

"But what you're guarding can't be legal since you're not a legal Guild—"

"—and we are not listed as a Dark Guild either, young lady." Orel stared at Levy who flushed. "We are not a Guild, we do not take jobs. We merely guard an object which rightly belongs to us."

"Well someone says it's not yours, so we need to take both you and this object back to our guild to clear matters." Lucy said reasonably.

Orel sent her a glare. "Over my dead body, young lady."

It was a disaster from there. Things happened so fast that Lucy wasn't able to catch all of it. Natsu had taken offense in what Orel had said and attempted to punch him, but the old man was surprisingly fast, and blasted Natsu in the chest with some unknown magic. He then proceeded to attack Erza, who sent her swords flying. Gajeel and Gray tried to help as well, using their Iron Dragon Slayer and Ice Magic.

Levy was in the sidelines, not wanting to join the fight. Romeo was with Wendy and the Exceeds while Pantherlily had assumed his Battle Mode in case Gajeel needed help.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lucy shrieked in dawning horror. Natsu had recovered and was now joining heartily. Where was their common sense?! "THIS IS A CAVE, YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU WANT TO GET BURIED ALIVE?!"

The battling mages froze in realization as the rumblings began. Orel's jaw dropped in horror.

"What the… Isn't this cave supposed to be magical, old man?" Gajeel yelled as bits of rock begin to fall from the ceiling.

Orel glared at him. "Obviously not." he snapped. "Otherwise the Council would have tracked the traces of magic to us!"

"Oh, a fine way of keeping your so-called precious object safe!" Lucy replied piercingly as large rocks began to fall. "Under a ton of non-magical stones that collapses halfway through a fight!"

"Everyone, get to safety!" Erza's voice, which was rarely panicky, sounded shrill.

No one was able to say another word as the cave began to collapse underneath them. Lucy's eyes frantically searched for the most vulnerable people in the team: Romeo, Wendy, and the Exceeds. Wendy was nowhere to be seen, but Lucy finally saw Romeo clutching Charle and Happy in his arms, cringing under the carved table which once held the now-shattered glass case on the floor.

She wasn't able to make it. Before Lucy blacked out, she was sure she saw a flash of blinding white light, and Romeo and the Exceeds were just… gone.

**(cue falling rocks lol…)**

**A/N: End of chapter, lovelies. So I've finished chapters two and three as well, but I have a feeling that I've been dragging the story too much. I'm having fun adding this and that, you see, since I enjoy Fairy Tail a lot. Reviews are more than welcome, since it keeps me inspired!**

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: Juvia means 'rain' in Spanish, only spelled differently.**

**Random Fun Fact: Ants never sleep. **

**Questions? Confusions? Violent reactions? They're all welcome.**


	3. Chper Two: Rubbles of Searching

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

_Previously…_

_Before Lucy blacked out, she was sure she saw a flash of blinding white light, and Romeo and the Exceeds were just… gone._

**CHAPTER TWO: RUBBLES OF SEARCHING**

Lucy's eyes were still sealed shut, waiting for the impact of gigantic boulders, or at least some pain. After awhile of feeling fine, she cracked one eye open and stared at clear glass.

"Horologium!" Lucy gasped in relief as she realized she was inside her Celestial Spirit.

"Um… Lucy-san?"

"Wendy?" Lucy's eyes widened as she saw that the little blue-haired girl was with her in the cramped space.

"I sensed some serious distortions in time, Lucy-sama." Horologium's reedy voice echoed.

"Distortion-wha? Let us out first, please."

Wendy hopped out first and was followed by Lucy. They were now standing on large piles of rocks that looked like a demolition site. Wendy and Lucy began to call out their guild mate's names frantically, Horologium hobbling behind them.

"Lu-chan?" Levy's voice called. Wendy and Lucy sighed with relief as they faced the little bookworm. She managed to use her magic to spell the word 'SHEILD' before the cave collapsed.

Gray and Gajeel came next. Gray also managed to use his Ice Magic for a shield, while they found Gajeel in some underground hole, punching out rocks with his metal body.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza burst through the rocks in her Adamantine Armor, clutching a chibi Lily's tail.

"Not everyone. Natsu, Happy, Romeo, Charle, and the old man called Orel are still out there."

"GAH!" everyone yelped as Natsu suddenly sprouted out of the rocks like some weird pink plant, his head darting in every direction. "Where is that bushy bearded freak? I swear I'll kick his butt!"

"He's not here Natsu. We need to find him, Romeo, Happy and Charle." Lucy sighed in relief that he was okay, turning to look for the others.

"Wait…" Natsu grabbed her arm and inspected her. "You're okay, right?"

"Wha—" Lucy's felt her cheeks heat up. "Of course I'm alright. I can take care of myself."

Natsu let go of her and gave her a wide smile. "That's great!"

She felt herself go red even more. Natsu didn't notice, as he already turned to look for their missing members.

"He likes you." She turned and was surprised to see that it was Erza. She was so used to Happy saying it instead.

"He does not." Lucy protested weakly. Her objections sounded weaker than it did when Happy was teasing her.

"Oh? Then why were you the only one who got asked if they were okay by Natsu?" Erza asked mildly.

"Th-that's because he knows you and the others can take care of yourselves!"

Erza gave her a look that said she knew she was bluffing. "How about Levy and Wendy?"

Lucy wasn't able to give an answer to that. Levy and Wendy were just as frail as her, so Erza's question made sense. Her mind flashed to the times she spent with Natsu. He _was_ getting more touchy-feely with her. He seemed to like spending time beside her when they were at the guild which was both good and bad. _Bad_, because she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing because he always leaned too close. _Good_ because it meant he and Gray fought less. And _bad_, because a lot of the guild members were teasing her about being _Natsu's girl_.

"Could we just concentrate on looking for the others?" she said feebly.

Erza shrugged, but her grin was still in place.

"OHO!" they both turned at the sound of Natsu's voice. He was holding Orel by the scruff of his clothes and by the way he was flailing wildly, he was not liking it one bit.

"Put me down, you beast of a boy!" Orel shrieked. "The pendant, the pendant!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked. Natsu dropped him, and he scrambled towards a pile of rocks, digging frantically.

"What's the old geezer doin?" Gajeel muttered. "More importantly, we need to look for the brat and the other cats."

Lucy opened her mouth as she remembered what she saw before the cave collapsed… Romeo cringing under a table… clutching Happy and Charle… those shards of glass… that bright light…

"They—"

"They're not here." Horologium's frail voice interrupted her. Lucy forgot he was still here.

Silence.

Levy's panicked voice shot up first. "What do you mean they're not here?! They're not—"

"When I open my Gate, I feel the presence of every person ~desu-ne. While I placed Lucy-sama and Wendy-sama out of harm's way, I also felt the boy and the Exceeds. Then a sudden time fluctuation happened, and then they were not there ~desu-ne."

"Could you give it to us straight, Clocky?" Gajeel said.

Horologium ignored the name Gajeel gave him. "Simply put, something forced them out of this time ~desu-ne. They were transported to some other time or era. The past or future, ~desu-ne. All I know is that they are not in the present… Lucy-sama, I'll take my leave."

Shocked silence followed Horologium's departure. What he said was too absurd to think about. Romeo and the others were just here… somewhere with Charle and Happy. And yet…

Lucy remembered what she saw. She bit her lip then opened her mouth to tell the others…

"The Spirit was right, you know." They turned to see Orel standing a few feet away from them, clutching something in his fists.

"To heck with that! Bunny Girl, your Clocky needs tuning." Gajeel said, ignoring Orel.

Gray crossed his arms and nodded. "We need to find Romeo and the others. Macao will kill us."

"Will you not listen?" Orel hissed, stepping closer. "Your comrades are in the future! This brought them there! The Reflection of Time!"

He held out the thing he was clutching earlier. It was a large necklace of circular ornate gold, and four pure white diamonds were glinting on each side. The gold was beautifully fashioned with two golden arches. But what caught their eye was the middlemost part…

There was a mirror in the center. Lucy was sure it was more or less the same size as her hand mirror. But what was special and mysteriously magical about the mirror in the pendant was that it was so clear, so pure, and so deep, like the pools of clean water…

It glinted at her.

Lucy yelped back. For awhile there, she thought she saw an image of another eye. She turned to the others to ask if they saw it, but noticed that some of them were shaking their heads, while the others were blinking rapidly.

"Alright. So let's say Romeo and the others are in another time." Levy piped up, not hiding her sarcasm. "And that necklace bought them there. Which is, by the way, the object that you were 'guarding'?"

Orel gave a curt nod.

"Then bring them back." Levy said simply.

Orel opened his mouth but no sound came out. He then looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, his fate turning beet red. "It's not that easy-"

His words were interrupted as the pendant's mirror part began to emit the same glow Lucy saw before. She heard everyone's gasps, and Orel promptly faced the pendant towards an unoccupied space.

The light became unbearable and she had to close her eyes and use her hands as shields. A moment later, the light dimmed.

A shout of laughter was the first thing she heard.

"We're back?! We're really back?"

**THE END…**

**Just kidding!**

**A/N: It's just the end of another chapter, lovelies. So Chapter 2 is a bit shorter than 1 since I have college chores up to my neck. If you're mad about that then I don't give a darn, lol. And by the way, the way Romeo, Happy, and Charles travelled to the future is more of less like Starfire (Of Teen Titans, which I do not own. -this is a disclaimer, people.), when she spent a lot of time in the future with the future Robin and etc., but managed to return to the time when she got sucked into that portal thingy.**

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: The Take-Over Siblings' level of power are parallel with being older/younger.  
**

** -Mirajane: (eldest) Demon Take Over: Satan Soul  
**

** -Elfman: (middle child) Beast Take OVer: Beast Soul  
**

** -Lisanna: (youngest) Animal Take Over: Animal Soul  
**

**Random Fun Fact: Smelling bananas and/or green apples (smelling, not eating) can help you lose weight.**

**Questions? Confusions? Violent Reactions? They're all welcome, so as long as they're reviews, lol.**

**P.S. I thank those people who made the effort to review. Thank you! It keeps me motivated. ^_^**

**And it wouldn't hurt to do it again, hehe…**


	4. Chapter Three: Back to the Start

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

_Previously…_

_"Will you not listen?" Orel hissed, stepping closer. "Your comrades are in the future! This brought them there! The Reflection of Time!"_

**CHAPTER THREE: BACK TO THE START**

Everyone was shocked when they saw Romeo, Happy, and Charle sprawled at the space where Orel pointed the pendant at. Their eyes were huge, Happy was crying, and Charle was rubbing her face.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"EVERYONE!"

"NATSUU~! I MISSED YOU!"

"WENDY!"

The Fairy Tail mages could only stand in shock as the trio began to glomp at them. Romeo was hugging everyone within reach, Happy was sobbing on Natsu's chest while Charle hugged Wendy tightly.

Erza noticed sharply that they were not wearing the same clothes as they did at the beginning of the mission. Romeo was in a snug black jacket, azure pants, and blue sneakers. Happy wearing clothes was a shock enough and Charle was in a soft pink dress with bows.

"Okay. What the heck just happened?" Gray bellowed over the noise. He was ashamed to admit he thought Lucy's Spirit was bonkers for what he said, and he was still doubting a bit when Orel confirmed it, but Romeo and the others were acting as if they haven't seen them in _ages_.

"As I said earlier, they were transported to the future." Orel said, glancing at the faintly glowing pendant.

"We were sent twenty years into the future! We were there for three months!" Charle cried.

"Twenty years into the future—" Erza repeated.

"—for three months!" Levy exclaimed.

"But you guys were gone just a minute ago when the cave collapsed!" Gray said.

Romeo shook his head, as he wiped his eyes. "We were sent back in this moment. But we were really in the future for three months."

"Aye, sir!" Happy said. "You know Natsu, it-it was so amazing! And-and there was this castle, and a lot of people you wouldn't believe who and-and Lucy…"

Happy's voice trailed away as his eyes searched for Lucy. Lucy was confused with the cat's bashful look, as if he was almost _shy. _Then she realized that he wasn't the only one. Charle was giving her a slight smile although hers looked like it was out of respect. Romeo's however was of outright admiration. Lucy was a bit alarmed that the little fire mage was giving her a look he usually reserved for Natsu.

Everyone else except Orel was giving her a 'WTH' look. She looked back at them blandly to let them know she knew as much as they did.

"Lucy was—'

"I think you have to withhold that information, cat." Orel said to Happy. "Not unless you want other ears to hear it."

The group noticed that the Gloomshire mages they fought earlier were closing in their location. The Fairy Tail mages closed in on each other, ready to fight.

"Oh, would you calm your nerves already!" Orel barked at them. "Teenagers these days! Always charging at everything headfirst!"

He waddled closer and made a 'shooing' motion at the Gloomshire mages. "They'll find me if they want to." he said pleasingly as they disappeared with their magic. He faced Team Natsu again. "So… Where to?"

"Uh…"

**LEVY POV**

"I can't believe how odd this day went." Levy muttered.

She and the others were currently on a train to Magnolia. People stared at them while they got on board. Three flying cats, a solemn kid, Titania with her gargantuan luggage, an exhibitionist Ice Mage, two dragon slayers who refused to get on board (Erza had to knock Natsu out; Gajeel went in sulkily when he saw Natsu's K.O. condition), and an old man acfting as if it was all completely normal. Who _wouldn't_ stare?

Orel refused to let anyone hold the Reflection of Time. Now that they all knew what it did, they were more than a bit curious but the old man refused to let go of it.

"Ne, Lu-chan." Levy started. "Do you really think Romeo-kun, Happy and Charle really went twenty years into the future?"

"Hmm?" Lucy looked startled. "Oh, I don't know. It's seems so bizarre. But the three wouldn't really lie about it, would they? Erza even pointed out that they had different clothes on."

"True." Levy replied quietly. If they really went back in time, she was extremely curious to what the future had for her. Twenty years from now… Would she marry? Would she have children? Would she…

Levy turned her head away, grateful that her fellow bookworm was preoccupied with her thoughts. She blushed as she stared at the nauseated Iron Dragon Slayer, his head slumped in his seat, his eyes shut in dizziness. Smiling, she closed her eyes and began to daydream…

**NATSU POV**

"Tell me." Natsu said for the umpteenth time.

He deliberately had Happy and Charle ahead from the group as they were walking towards the Guild. He might be able to squeeze something out of them. He tried with Romeo, but the kid had such a grim look on his face he knew he wouldn't say anything.

It was amazing that the three got to travel to the future. If it where him… Man, he could imagine the possibilities. Maybe he got to find something really embarrassing about Gray, or maybe his future self managed to beat Erza or Laxus or even Gildarts! Or maybe twenty years from now he was an all-powerful S-Class Mage. Or maybe he already found Igneel…

"No." his partner had the same answer.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Muh, Natsu! You have to wait for what the Master says. I can't just tell you everything. Lucy said—" the blue cat clamped his mouth shut as Charle gave him a warning glance. Natsu regretted that he brought her along.

"Lucy said… Lucy said what?" Natsu's eyes narrowed as Happy calmly shook his head no.

"You've _never_ hid secrets from me before!" he accused.

"This is different!"

"How so?" he said stubbornly.

"Life-and-death-at-stake different!" Happy was getting agitated which was really rare. Natsu realized that Happy was actually upset that her was keeping something from him.

"Happy, I'm sorry."

Happy nodded when he saw Natsu was serious. "I'm sorry too Natsu, that I'm keeping secrets from you. But this is for your own good." He then flew ahead to where Charle was.

"He's right you know." Natsu was irked when he heard the old man voice. He just didn't know why, but the bearded guy was just irritating him. Probably because he was acting like such a know-it-all. Lucy knew a lot but she wasn't bossy that way. This guy was just 'Magic-Council' bossy and he couldn't stand it.

"Oh yeah?" he said shortly.

"Mmhm. The cat can't just say anything. He might change something in the time-space continuum."

Natsu had no idea what the heck he was talking about but he figured that going along with his drabbles was better than hitting him. He didn't want Erza to knock him out cold. "How so?"

Orel chuckled as if he knew what was going on his mind. Natsu's hand twitched. "It means, that there might be some things that would happen in the future that you wouldn't agree on right now. If you knew about it beforehand, then you know you wouldn't do it. When the time comes and you actually don't do it, the consequences might be drastic."

He was beginning to understand. "Like what?"

"Like for example. That blonde child." he shrugged his head towards Lucy. "What if you married her and had a child with her?"

"Wha… what—" Natsu sputtered, his face flushing.

"Exactly. You'll be treating her differently, since you can't think of her that way." Orel said shrewdly.

"It's not that I don't think of her that way…" he continued to mumble.

Orel pretended he didn't hear. "Then she married another man because you kept your distance, and then she had a different child with him. But what if the child she had with you before you messed up actually saves the world? Or cures some disease? Or saves lives? Those things wouldn't happen because that child would never be born. And all because you wanted to know a secret."

Orel strolled more slowly now, aware that the Dragon Slayer was now lost in his own thoughts.

**A/N: End of chapter, lovelies. So it's a LEVY/NATSU POV! Are you happy or sad? If you're happy, then *takes a bow*. If you're not, then, *blows a raspberry*, lol. I won't be doing a lot of POV's in this story since I don't know if I'm any good at it, but I can be bribed with reviews. Just tell me who's POV you would like to read, and I'll see what I can do. **

**And to those people who are disappointed this isn't the 'twenty-year time skip', I'm sorry to say we got two more chapters before we get there. I'm taking it slow, people! BTW, I'm a NaLu fan, but I like to keep people in toes about who ends up with whom. **

**'Till next time!**

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: Gray was shown smoking in the first chapters of FT, but it was eventually removed.**

**Random Fun Fact: Hippo milk is pink. (really?)**

**Questions? Confusions? Violent Reactions? They're all welcome, so as long as they're reviews, lol.**


	5. Chapter Four: Questioning Cards

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

_Previously…_

_"We were sent twenty years into the future! We were there for three months!" Charle cried._

_"Twenty years into the future—" Erza repeated._

_"—for three months!" Levy exclaimed._

**CHAPTER FOUR: QUESTIONING CARDS **

The group didn't expect that she would be the one greeting them home.

"I've got a bone to pick with all of you." The Card Mage was leaning at the side of the Guild doors, holding a card between her fingers, a stern expression on her face.

A quick understanding passed between the team. Cana can predict the future quite accurately with her cards. They shouldn't be surprised that she knew something was wrong.

"Later, Cana." Erza said sternly, then her eyes widened in astonishment. "Are you actually sober?"

The alcoholic beauty grunted. "It's all your fault, you know. I picked up this troublesome card from my predictions the moment you guys left and hadn't had a drink since." she sighed. "Do you _know_ how long the hours dragged by without my booze?"

They actually understood. They never saw Cana in the guild without her drinking tankard. For her not to even take a sip for twelve hours while all the alcohol she could ever want was at reach probably meant that she was too preoccupied with thinking.

"Cana stopped chugging booze? This isn't a good sign." Gray muttered under his breath as they entered the rowdy Guild.

"Oh my, you're all home early." Mirajane called from her stand when they entered. "And why the long faces, everyone?"

The rest of the guild turned to face Team Natsu, shocked at their weary faces.

"Oy Natsu, what's up with you? You'd usually be up and rarin' to fight even after a mission." Wakaba called.

"Gray-sama, did something happen?" Juvia was biting on her handkerchief, on the verge of flood-tears. She was alternating between glaring at Lucy, her love-rival, and making puppy dog faces at Gray.

"Levy~~…" Jet and Droy called.

"Romeo, did those idiots do something to you?" Macao asked his son who only shook his head in return.

"Is there something wrong? You don't usually look this serious after a mission." Mira asked concernedly as Lucy and Erza approached her. "Cana said something to me about you guys being in danger. I didn't tell the others. I was afraid they'd worry."

She gave an 'oh!' of surprise as she saw Orel, who was, up until know, doing a good job of camouflaging against the walls. The old man straightened up at the sight of the white-haired beauty, and bowed.

"Mira, where is the Master?"

"I'm here." Makarov's voice echoed through the guild and the guild grew quiet and stared at their Master, who was standing at the rails of the second floor. "What? Did you destroy a town again on your last mission? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Ah, Makarov. Never thought you'd be the type to raise a bunch of magical brats." Orel stepped into the middle of the guild.

"Who's he?" most of the guild muttered.

"They know each other?" Gray said.

Their Master gave a wide grin underneath his moustache. "Orel. It's nice to see you again. As for your question, no I was never the type to raise kids who destroy property every other day. But I guess it _has_ grown on me."

Makarov shrugged to the team to follow him to the Guild Master Office.

"So, it's been what… Thirty, forty years?" Orel said as Erza closed the door.

"Too long, to tell you the truth. I never expected you to still keep an eye on the blasted piece of jewelry after all these years." Makarov raised his brow as his old friend raised the Reflection of Time.

"I told you that it was important."

"For you to throw away Fairy Tail and go on hiding for the rest of your life? Is that so important that you'd go on abandoning your family?"

"Alright, hold on!" Gajeel finally had the guts to cut the old men's bickering. "What's going on? You old geezers know each other?"

"And that old mister with the necklace is a former member of Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked.

"And what about the mission, Master? You told us to subdue a Dark Guild!" Erza's voice rang out.

"And Romeo, Happy and Charle say they got back twenty years from the future!" Gray added.

"Yeah, why couldn't it have been me?" Natsu butted in.

"Of all the things to worry about…" Lucy shook her head.

"Children, enough." Makarov said through the babbling. "I will explain sent you on a mission requested by the Council."

"Th-the Council?" Natsu and Gray suddenly backed down. Orel scoffed.

"Yes, the Council. They promised to pay us 5 million jewels if we manage to bring to them safely, the Reflection of Time."

The questions burst through again.

"Five _million_ jewels?"

"So we did this for _money_?"

"How come the Council asked us to do their dirty work?"

"What is that dang piece of jewelry, anyway?"

Makarov shook his head. "We did not do this for money. Orel was once part of Fairy Tail, so I knew what the Council was after for. Gloomshire is considered a Dark Guild among the Council, despite the fact that they are not in league with any of the Baram Alliance because Gloomshire is on the run from the Council. I accepted, only because I knew that you would be able to bring him here. As for the Reflection of Time, I think you know what it does."

"It's like a time machine. It sends you to the future." Happy recited.

"That was an accident." Orel said, looking at Romeo, Happy and Charle. "I know that the pendant sends people to the future but that was the first time I've seen it happen, which is why I've agreed to come with you in the first place. I was surprised that it suddenly reacted to the three of you. Although I don't know why the Council wants it so much. They already have Time Lacrimas so why do they need the pendant for? I've spent half my life being chased by those idiots from the Council."

"So why do you still insist on protecting it? All they want to do is to inspect it." Makarov said.

"Inspect something in exchange for 5 million jewels?"

Lucy thought he was right. Why pay that much just to examine a pendant? Anyone would be suspicious. Erza and Gray nodded in affirmation and Makarov looked thoughtful.

"There's something special about this pendant named Reflection of Time…" Orel muttered, turning it back and forth. Lucy noticed that runes were scratched at its back. "What it is, I'm going to figure it out."

Makarov sighed at his old friend and turned to the three time-travelers. "So, what exactly happened when you were forced into the future?"

"There were some of you guys from the future…" Happy said. "They knew that we were from the past. They helped us return back." Happy gave Lucy a fleeting look.

"So you encountered people who knew you were from the past. But you remained there for three months. Why?" Erza asked.

Romeo shrugged. "They said there were precautions to make. That they needed to make sure we were safe."

"Well, that makes sense. They were making sure you knew nothing about the future. It could damage the time frame. But still, three months is a long time."

"Well, we know enough." Happy piped in. "We know that Erza, Levy, and Lucy all got married and had kids. We could name them each of them if you want."

"WHAT?!"

Erza's eyes were wide as saucers and Gajeel's mouth was hanging. Lucy looked like she might faint, while Levy had his hands over her mouth. Natsu was smoking around the ears for some reason.

"Cat, why do you know this? It could disrupt the time frame!" Orel said, outraged.

"No it won't." Happy scrunched his face. "Lu…Someone from the future told us that they knew we were gonna tell the guild about what happened anyway, so they said they would be careful about something. They said we could reveal whatever we saw since they took precautions anyway."

"So the fact that I could know my kids' name isn't important?" Lucy yelled.

"No." Charle was the one to answer. "Only that you don't know who the father is."

Lucy flushed and Natsu suddenly glared at Orel, who just chuckled.

"Oh, and that…someone told us to say this to you all." Charle closed her eyes and recited:

_'When using the Memory Lacrima, please keep the original Team who went on the mission to watch. If you want, bring Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Laxus, and the Master as well. But other than that, please keep this as a secret from rest of the guild.'_

"Memory Lacrima? So we get to see what they saw? And… we get to tell the others?" Levy said confusingly.

"What is this, some sort of show? And who told you to reveal such secrets of the future anyway?" Orel accused.

"The Patron of Celestial Spirits." Charle looked on haughtily.

Lucy swiveled. Who was that? Celestial Spirits have a patron? She made a metal note to ask Crux… Gray nudged her a bit to ask silently if she knew but Lucy shook her head in denial.

"The Patron of…" Orel sputtered. "Impossible!" Apparently, the old man did.

"Then prove it wasn't." Charle challenged glaringly. They got into an intense staring contest for some time until Orel back off.

"Makarov, are you going through with this?" judging from his tone, he wanted back-up. "You know the danger of revealing the future!"

The Master had been quiet, his eyes closed and his arms folded. "Well, they did say that precautions were made. Not to mention since the people from the future themselves wants us to see, means that they might be sending us some kind of message. If they wanted, they could have just erased Romeo, Happy and Charle's memories with Magic before returning them to us. They must be desperate to tell us something."

Orel gaped at the Master, looking like a fish out of water. Finally he sighed. "I suppose. But don't you dare blame me if something goes wrong!"

"So, why are we all here again?" Cana asked through her mug of booze.

They were all gathered around the Guild Master's office, which now looked more like an entertainment room with all the beanbags scattered around. Snacks and drinks littered the floor, and Team Natsu was making themselves comfortable.

"Um… Is there some kind of emergency, Master?" Mirajane asked worriedly. The Master had ordered her to close the Guild earlier today, and to cast some Shield Magic around the Guild property. At first she was alarmed, thinking that Natsu's team had probably done some major damage, but as Natsu was currently flinging pieces of chicken into his mouth nonchalantly, she concluded that it wasn't the case.

"Juvia would like to know as well." She was wondering why Gray-sama had been acting so strange today. He usually didn't notice her whenever she tried to catch his attention but it wasn't the same when he entered the guild earlier. It was like there was something troubling Gray-sama…

"Nothing of the sort, my children…" Makarov was seated with a grumpy-looking Orel at the sidelines. The mages who just entered looked at him curiously. "We'll explain everything right away. But first… where is Laxus?"

"He's not back from his mission yet, Master." Mirajane replied, far more than confused. Why was Master asking for his grandson?

"I see… Well no matter. Cana." He called out to the Card Mage who was slumped at the back of the room. "What have you seen this morning after Natsu and the others went on their mission?"

Cana was choking on her drink, surprised that the Master suddenly addressed her. After hacking, she held up the card that was troubling her. "I picked this up the moment these guys got out of the guild."

The card depicted a broken hourglass, its sand contents spilling out.

"It means something disrupted the time frame." she said, looking at Team Natsu. "I think you know this is bad?"

When they nodded, she picked up another card that had the picture of a dark forest in it, with five shadowy people, the two people in front holding emitting some sort of light. "I picked this up soon after, and it means that three of you got in danger, and someone managed to get you out of it."

"How'd you know it wasn't five of us that got lost and two people among us just managed to get us out of it?" Charle said.

"Ahh… Cause I picked this card along with it." she held out another card. It depicted two majestic birds circling each other. One was glazed with red fire, and the other by blue ice and water. "The birds are phoenixes. They symbolize rebirth. At first I thought it could be Natsu and Gray since their magic _are_ fire and ice, but then neither of them would symbolize a phoenix or rebirth. That is… you're not pregnant are ya?" Cana sent a teasing look towards Gray and Natsu.

"No, we're not!" Natsu said angrily, going red again.

"And guys don't get pregnant!" Gray added furiously.

"Just checking." Cana grinned. "So that meant someone else was on the line."

Romeo, Happy, and Charle nodded, making them suspicious.

"Then I don't know, my cards suddenly went crazy." Cana shrugged. "As if they were confused themselves. I couldn't properly pick a card without having the urge to put it down again, and I thought to leave it for awhile."

"So that's it then." Makarov said. "I'll explain everything from here on."

**A/N: End of chapter, lovelies. So, yay! A long chapter! I thought of cutting it in half but you guys might not be too pleased about it. Another chapter and we'll get to Romeo, Happy, and Charle's POV of the future. Oh, and the 'phoenix thing' does NOT have anything to do with the upcoming Fairy Tail movie.**

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: Erza's name was from a character name 'Eru' from one of Mashima's one-shots. Incidentally, the manga's name was 'Fairy Tale'.**

**Random Fun Fact:** **To sell your home faster, and for more money, paint it yellow.**

**Questions? Confusions? Violent reactions? They're all welcome, so as long as they're reviews, lol.**


	6. Chapter Five: Future Movie Marathon

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

_Previously…_

_"It's like a time machine. It sends you to the future." Happy recited._

**CHAPTER FIVE: FUTURE MOVIE MARATHON**

"So know you understand." the Master finished.

Five faces gaped at him. Then they began to question the Master loudly.

"WHAAAAT?"

"ROMEO, HAPPY, AND CHARLE WENT TO THE FUTURE?"

"THEY KNOW STUFF BETTER THAN MY CARDS NOW?"

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IN THE FUTURE?"

That question stumped the five of them, and they began to harass the three future travelers instead.

"To whom will I get married?" Lisanna asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Whatever happens, I'll still be a man!" Elfman declared.

"Juvia ends up with Gray-sama right?"

"Settle down all of you!" Makarov ordered. "This is why I gathered you all here. From what Charle had said, the five of you, including those who went to do the mission, are allowed to see what happened to the three."

Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana swiftly obeyed and sat down, staring at the three so seriously.

They were all complete now, sans Laxus, and everyone was excited to see whatever the future had in store for them. Orel was nodding off already, half-asleep. Gajeel was standing by the wall beside the seated Levy, acting unconcernedly, but he was curious as well. At Levy's other side sat Lucy, who had summoned Plue so she had something to hug. Wendy was sitting at the carpet politely. Natsu was still eating, while Gray and Erza sat with serious expressions on their faces. Romeo, Happy, and Charle were seated at front, and they were uncomfortable at the amount of stares given to them by the older members.

"I wouldn't be too excited, you guys." Charle said, irritated. "We learned some things, but..." They continued on staring, however.

"Um… what are we supposed to do, Master?" Romeo scratched his head.

"You're not supposed to do much. These Memory Lacrimas will extract copies of your thoughts. It won't hurt, nor will it diminish your memory." the Master held out three white stones the size of marbles and instructed them to place it on their foreheads.

The Lacrimas glowed the moment it touched their foreheads. After a few moments, the glowing stopped. The three handed the Lacrimas to the Master, who began to talk.

"Memory Lacrimas are powerful and rare of their kind, and a size like this is enough to store one's complete memory. Since your memories are somehow all alike, we will combine them. The Lacrima will just switch from one point of view to the other, depending on how important it is. Also, simple memories like eating or sleeping will not be included. The Lacrima only recognizes important events."

Makarov made a squeezing motion, and when he opened his palm, only one Lacrima remained.

"Romeo, Happy, and Charle, the three of you can sit down with the others. Or if you like you could go home to rest. We would be watching things you already know, after all."

The three decided to stay, Happy snuggling with Natsu who was beside Lucy and Plue. Charle sat with Wendy, and Romeo sat at Natsu's other side. Makarov grinned at his children, who were looking on expectantly.

"Now… we watch." he said as the lights dimmed, activating the Lacrima, which began to show them the three's memories in a way resembling a movie.

**A/N: End of the chapter, my lovelies. Woah, a second update in two days… You guys are getting spoiled. Now yes, I know that this was my shortest chapter ever, and that this was completely unnecessary, blah… blah… blah…but I somehow needed to add this part. I couldn't add this to the other chapter since it was long enough, and yes, I admit, I'm angling for reviews (sue me…).**

**So at least it's not a cliffhanger… Oh, wait. It kinda is… LOL, sorry. The next chapter would be about… the future! YAY! Cheer with me! Yeah, yeah… took me long enough. But school work and my personal laziness gets in the way, see? So don't be too mad, guys. :poutyface:**

**NEW PLACES, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (who are still related to my fanfic FT mages) WILL MAKE THEIR APPEARANCES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, fine. -_-**

**'Till next time!**

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: Gray's stripping habit was based on Mashima's own personal habit.**

**Random Fun Fact: China is the source of 70% of the world's pirated goods (woah... _ )**

**Questions? Confusions? Violent reactions? They're all welcome, so as long as they're reviews, lol.**


	7. Chapter Six: Lost in Time ::future arc::

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

**So yeah… The much-awaited future arc… This contains some OC… Enjoy!**

_Previously…_

_"Now… we watch."_

After explaining things to the other invited Mages, the Fairy Tail wizards finally watch Romeo, Happy, and Charle's adventures in the future.

**CHAPTER SIX: LOST IN TIME (future arc)**

"UWAAHHH!' Romeo was screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't know why he was suddenly falling. Just a moment ago he was crouched under that fancy table with Happy and Charle as the cave collapsed. The next thing he knew, wind was rushing against his face.

"Stop screaming, Romeo! I've got you!"

Happy clutched the boy's shirt, struggling against his weight. Romeo made a praying gesture and thanked the blue cat. Charle was behind them, looking worried, her wings unfurled. They descended slowly below the dense forest. The moment they were on solid ground, Romeo sat down, his knees trembling.

"What happened?" he asked, staring at the dense clump of trees. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. We were just in a cave a moment ago, and then suddenly we were up the sky." Happy said shakily.

"Well wherever we are, we're definitely not underground anymore." Charle said, stating the obvious. "I just remembered seeing a lot of bright light before this happened. I think it was Teleportation Magic."

"So you think someone sent us here?" Happy asked.

"It could be possible. They wanted us safe so they casted this Magic. Although it doesn't make much sense that they should send us thirty feet above the ground with one of us unable to fly." Charle added irritably.

"Well, at least we're safe now. I just hope the others are as well." Romeo said.

Happy and Charle nodded, thinking of the others, but more specifically, Natsu and Wendy. They hoped their partners were safe.

"Anyway, we need to find other people to tell us where we are. We can't find our way back to the Guild if we're lost. You think you could carry me again, Happy?"

The blue Exceed agreed, and for the next hour, they flew around in the air, calling out the other Fairy Tail members' names. They saw nothing but trees, and more trees, endless miles of forests. Romeo thought he saw some kind of clearing in the distance, but before he could point it out, Happy and Charle remarked that they were almost out of Aera magic, and it was with reluctance that they landed again.

"And it's getting dark already." Romeo said worriedly, his eyes on the setting sun. The sky was the color of orange, but he could see the stars by now.

"What kind of place is this? There's nothing but trees, shrubs, bushes, rocks, and more trees!" Charle said, annoyed.

Happy attempted to lighten her mood. "And dirt, and soil, and more trees, and—" he stopped when her saw her glare at him.

"We could camp here for the night." Romeo sighed. "You guys could look for food or mushrooms to eat, and I'll start a fire."

"Aye, sir!"

Fortunately, there was a lot of dry wood and Happy and Charle managed to find a field of bushes filled with edible berries. They even found a comfortable place to camp, and Romeo settled himself in the trunk of a tree while the two Exceeds sat on a dry mossy rock. It was already real dark and they were feeling quite rested when suddenly, they heard loud thumps and rustlings, as if something were charging towards them.

"What was that?" Happy asked, staring at the source of the noise. Romeo flamed his fists and tensed himself as the sounds grew louder.

Charle and Happy screamed when a large ugly animal came into view. It looked like a large hippo, only it was purple in color and its skin was made with some sort of strong-looking scales. It had horns on its head and his nose was smoking slightly. Its eyes were closed and it had no visible ears, but it looked really angry.

"WAAAAHHH!" The Exceeds flew towards Romeo as fast as they could, shielding themselves against his back.

"I thought I would never see another animal uglier than a Vulcan." Romeo grinned, getting hyped up. "Guess I was wrong! Here I go!"

Romeo's Rainbow Flame hit its target… and flew back.

"WHAT THE—" Romeo yelled, dodging his own flames. He attacked again, using his cold blue flames, but it only bounced back at them again and again. "My magic doesn't do anything!"

"IT ONLY MAKES HIM ANGRIER!" Charle panicked as they saw the animal's nostrils flared, his leg scratching the ground like a bull.

"IT'S HIS SCALES! THEY CAN'T BE PIERCED BY MAGIC!" Happy yelled back.

It was true. The animal's scales were too strong and protected it from magic. There was only one thing to do…

"RUUUUUUUN!"

The three of them dashed away, having no other choice. Romeo kept his hand flamed so they could see where they were going. Charle and Happy managed their Aera magic, having rested for awhile but Romeo had to run, stumbling slightly against the uneven forest floor. The three could hear the animal snorting and bellowing behind them, making loud thumps against the ground.

"It's gaining on us!" Charle said fearfully.

"I don't wanna be squashed to death!" Happy yelled back.

"In here!" an unknown voice yelled at them. They could see another source of light towards their right. Without further hesitation, they dived into the bushes, regretting it a second later when the powerful scent of flowers hit their noses.

"What the—" Romeo chocked at the overpowering fragrance.

"Quiet." the voice hissed. "And keep your heads down."

They did as they were told, pinching their noses from the smell. They couldn't see the person who saved them, but from the person's melodic voice and graceful form, it was a girl. They could hear the animal had stopped running too, snorting in confusion. Tensing for a moment, they sighed in relief when they heard its thumps move further away.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to find you guys to be being rampaged by a Lompoure." the voice said cheerfully, standing up. They turned to the owner of the voice.

It was a young girl who seemed to be thirteen or fourteen. She had waist-length strawberry-blonde hair that flowed silkily in her back. She had a slender body but had a nice chest, and was wearing a blue jacket and fitted black shorts with hiking boots. A backpack was slung on her shoulder and she was clutching a yellow flashlight. Her face was like a doll's with wide eyes, a pale complexion, rosy cheeks and thin lips that were grinning at them with relief. All in all she was very pretty. Beautiful, even. But her face and brown eyes looked vaguely familiar…

"You might want to move from those flowers. Their smell might cling to you longer if you don't." she pointed out lightly when they didn't stop staring.

It was then that they noticed the gigantic red flowers that emitted the strong fragrance that were killing their nostrils. The girl turned around and began to hike, obviously expecting them to follow.

"Urgh… The smell won't come off." Charle said, rubbing her fur.

The girl chuckled lightly. "It'll come off naturally. Those flowers emit strong scents but it won't remain if you don't stay there too long. Besides, it was the only way to get rid of the Lompoure."

"Magic didn't work." Romeo piped in.

"Well, certain magic wouldn't work. The scales of a Lompoure are extremely strong and magical. You would need Piercing Magic or high-level Magic to defeat one." she stared at them thoughtfully. "Their weakness is that they're deaf and blind, and they rely on smell and the vibrations of the ground to catch prey."

"Oh. So that's why it backed down when we were under those flowers. It managed to hide our scents." Happy said.

"That's right, Happy." the girl said cheerfully.

They stopped walking in shock. "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all your names." She said, pointing at each of them. "Happy. Charle. And Romeo nii-san."

"But… we don't know you." Romeo stammered. And wait… _nii-san_?

"Oh, you do know me… just that… you don't know me _right now_." she said lamely. "Oh, how to explain this…"

"You look familiar somehow…" Charle muttered.

"Aye, you remind me of somebody." Happy seconded.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sure I do."

After that, they remained silent. To their surprise, the girl led them to their original campsite where their fire was still burning.

"We wouldn't want to leave a forest fire, do we?"

Romeo, Happy and Charle huddled together as the girl sat down opposite them and began pulling stuff out of her red backpack, stuff that was _bigger_ than her backpack. Sleeping bags, a medical kit, a large plastic bento, a worn-out book, and three jugs of water. She handed the water to the trio, and they realized that they hadn't had a drink since they got lost. They chugged it down gratefully. The girl opened the bento and handed them eating utensils. For a while, nothing could be heard but chewing sounds and glugs as they ate and drank. The strawberry-blonde girl just sat cross-legged across them and opened her book to begin reading, smiling all the while.

"Thanks for the food." Romeo thumped his large stomach contentedly. Charle and Happy echoed what he said appreciatively.

"Now, um… miss? Could you maybe give us your name?" Romeo started.

The girl straightened up a bit and placed a bookmark on her book before answering. "My name is Rhiannen."

"Riha…hen?"

She laughed and repeated slowly. "RHI-YA-NEN. Just call me Rhian for short."

"Right then, Rhian-san. So, where are we?" Charle asked.

Rhian suddenly looked at them nervously. "Um, do you guys know what year it is?"

They looked at each other, confused. "Uhhh… sure. It's X791."

"It's not. It's been twenty years since X791. You're not in your time. Heck, you're not even in Earthland right now."

The three of them stared at Rhian, their mouths gaping, unable to believe. She was wringing her hands nervously.

"WHAT?!"

"It's already X811. And you're in a world called Cephiria. You're not in your time, you're not in Earthland, because you somehow got sent here by mistake." She blurted out in a rush.

They could only stare at her some more. Maybe she was somehow crazy…?

"Good job in explaining, Rhian." A voice laughed in the shadows. The three got into their guard but they noticed that Rhian didn't even get up, so they relaxed.

Rhian eyes flickered irritatingly at the new voice. "I was never good when it comes to explaining."

"No." the voice said, stepping into the light. "You prefer to beat the crap out of people, then talk. It gets you in so much trouble…"

It was a boy, probably the same age as Rhian. He was a bit taller than her, with messy blue-black hair, narrow black onyx eyes, with a wide grin on his face. He looked well-built and a bit muscular, but was on the leaner side and his skin was tanner than Rhian's. He was wearing a white coat and black pants. He was as good-looking at Rhian, his eyes glittering at her tauntingly.

"Shut it, squinty. You're late." Rhian said.

"Out battling other monsters that could be near this place." He told her. "It would've been finished sooner if you helped, droopy."

Rhian looked at him annoyingly, but he ignored her and stared at the three wanderers.

"My name is Reiki. I'm Rhian's brother." He introduced himself.

"_Younger_ brother." Rhian sang.

'By seven minutes!" he yelled at her comically.

"But it counts! It's four hundred and twenty seconds earlier, which means I'm older, and I get to boss you around!" Rhian said cheerfully.

"Oh… So you're twins…" Charle pointed out the obvious.

"I'm glad you guys are safe, Romeo nii-san, Happy, Charle." Reiki ignored his sister and nodded at them.

He knew them as well! They looked at each other confusingly.

"Alright." It was Charle who spoke up. "How do you know us? And tell us the truth."

"My droopy-eyed sister explained it, right? You're in the future, we know you because we've seen your future selves—"

"We don't know if we should trust you!" Charle interrupted. "How could we accept what you say when you can't prove if we could trust you guys or not!"

'Aye! You could be fooling us, for all we know!" Happy said.

Reiki said nothing at first. Then to their surprise, he began to strip his shirt (resembling a certain Ice Mage so much), and indicated Rhian to do the same.

"Wait, what are you guys—" Romeo stopped whatever he was going to say.

They were staring at their Guild's insignia. There, in Reiki's right side of his chest was a dark blue Fairy Tail mark, and in Rhian's as well, but it was red, and located in the upper middle of her right arm.

"If we swear, as Fairy Tail mages, in the name of our Guild, that we are telling the truth, will you believe us?" Rhian said.

They nodded numbly, and Rhian and Reiki looked relieved.

"So… so we're really in the future? And we're not in Earthland?" Romeo asked faintly. He couldn't doubt them now. For one, they had sworn under their Guild, which could not be taken lightly, and second, they were _Fairy Tail_ mages but Romeo have never seen them in the Guild, which means that they were probably _future_ members.

"That's right. You're in a world called Cephiria in the year X811."

"But how come you know us if you're from another world?" Happy asked.

"Well for one, we can actually travel to Earthland quite easily. And two…" Rhian shrugged. "…you know our mother."

"Your… your mother?" the three echoed at the same time.

"Yes." Rhian's brown eyes flickered as the flames of the campfire rose, her face and encouraging smile suddenly so achingly familiar to them that they were shocked they didn't notice it before. The image of their own Stellar Spirit Mage rose in their minds…

Happy's voice was hoarse. "You two… are Lucy's…"

"That's right." Reiki said. "Our names are Rhiannen and Reiki Hearfilia. We are Lucy Heartfilia's future children."

**A/N: End of chapter, my lovelies. I posted this a day early, since I was inspired by the Fairy Tail movie. WHEW! Extra long chapter for the future, huh? Hope you guys liked, it, even if it was really long. Dun, dun, dun, dun! Presenting Lucy's kids! Now, I've read a lot of fanfics featuring FT future kids, and I hope Rhian and Reiki didn't disappoint you! **

**Reiki: His name means ****'universal life force'**** or ****'energy'****. It's actually a spiritual practice in Japan and is sometime classified as oriental medicine and is a form of complementary therapy.**

**Rhiannen: Name means ****'nymph'****, a type of fairy. See the connection? ^_^. It was also derived from the old name 'Rigantona', which means 'great queen'. 'Rhian' means 'maiden', and girls with this name are said to be reserved, which is ironic, 'cause she likes to beat the crap outta people like Reiki said.**

**I derived 'Cephiria' from 'Cephiro' which appeared in 'Magic Knights Rayearth' (which is also not mine.) The next chapter will feature the reactions of the 'Present' Guild. Wonder what they thought about the Twin Wonders? :evilgrin:**

**'Till next time!**

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: In the Tenrou Island arc, when Gray and Loke fought Wendy, they had come up with the 'Double Dried Secret Plum Attack' (which only consists of them eating dried plums), since Wendy can't stand dried plums. They probably did it in order to prevent themselves from physically injuring her. ^_^**

**Random Fun Fact: The Bible is the most shoplifted book in the world.**

**Questions? Confusions? Violent reactions? They're all welcome, so as long as they're reviews, lol.**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Heartfilia Twins

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and also a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for awhile! ^_^**

_Previously…_

_"Our names are Rhiannen and Reiki Hearfilia. We are Lucy Heartfilia's future children."_

~Romeo, Happy, and Charle were now in the future. After a long, disastrous escape from a purple monster, a strawberry blonde girl saves them, and explains that they landed in the future and that she and his brother, are Lucy's future children.~

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE HEARTFILIA TWINS (present arc)**

The Fairy Tail mages stood still as statues, their mouths open in astonishment as they stared at the darkening screen of the Memory Lacrima. Only Romeo, Charle, and Happy remained solemn, already knowing what was shocking the others so much. There was not a sound inside the room except for Plue's constant 'Pun, pun…', their synchronized breathing, and the unmistakable tension of shock in the air.

Lucy was more stunned than anyone else. She had stood up the moment her… her _son _(really? HER FRICKIN' FUTURE SON?!) said that they were her future children. Her palms were sweaty and her nerves were on edge, as if she was electrocuted.

"Wha… Wha…" she stammered, unable to form a word. Well, what was she supposed to say?! What would anyone say if they were presented of the fact that twenty years from now, they'll be having two kids and know what their names are?!

"TWINS!" Erza suddenly exclaimed.

"BUNNY GIRL WITH FRICKIN' TWINS!" Gajeel seconded, looking surprised as well.

"LUCY'S GONNA HAVE TWINS… AND THE BOY IS REALLY GORGEOUS!"

A bolt of shock passed her as she realized that every person in the room was staring at her like some sort of freak show. Then suddenly, the Mages crowded to her like she was a celebrity, squashing Plue in the process.

"LUCY-SAN, THIS IS AMAZING!" Wendy said faintly.

"LU-CHAN! CONGRATULATIONS!" Levy squealed, hugging her.

"YOUR CHILDREN ARE LOVELY!" Mira screeched, her hands placed on either side of her face, disbelieving.

"JUVIA CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"YOU ARE TRULY MAN!" Elfman shook her hand violently, tears streaming down her face.

"Man?" Lily probed.

"THIS IS SUCH AN AMAZING FEAT, LUCY…" Erza said emotionally, clenching a fist. "I CONCEDE… YOU ARE MORE WOMAN THAN ME THIS TIME…"

"Wait 'till it's your turn, Erza!" they heard Happy say.

"WHA… WHAT ARE YOU CONGRATULATING ME FOR? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M PREGNANT OR ANYTHING!" she stammered back, her face flustered.

"But you will be in some time! Oh gosh, what about me? Will my kids make a cameo?" Lisanna pressed her hands to her chest, her eyes starry.

"And mine too!' Levy joined in, squealing.

"This isn't some cheesy reality show, you know." Gray said through the noise.

Cana suddenly cackled. "Bet their Natsu's kids."

"CANA!" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time, both red in the face.

"What?" she grinned. "I'm telling the truth. Did you see the girl's hair? It was a mix of pink and blonde, obviously got it from both parents!"

The Celestial Spirit Mage could only gap at Cana, who just laughed at her expression. In the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu staring at her, his face embarrassed, fidgeting. This was so awkward…

"Natsu, don't let it embarrass you or anything." Lucy said comfortingly. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and gave him a confused look when the Fire Mage flinched.

"Y… yeah." he muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"I disagree with you Cana." Erza suddenly said seriously. "The boy had blue-black hair, almost the same color as…" the Requip Mage glanced at Juvia before finishing. "Gray's."

It was pandemonium again after that. Lily pointed out that Erza's argument was right, while the others began talking about the possibility of Natsu or Gray becoming the dad. Gray suddenly froze and turned pale, his mouth hanging open. Natsu's face suddenly become stricken, looking as if you told him all the fire in the world got extinguished. Juvia's reaction was different than they thought but was still expected. Instead of opening the waterworks and drowning all of them, she glared at Lucy so venomously; a dark aura loomed around her.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screeched at her.

"Juvia… it's not like that…" Gray attempted to calm the Water Mage despite feeling numb.

"Guys, please calm down…" Wendy tried to tame the noise.

"Well, I still say they're Natsu's." Cana said loudly.

"But you shouldn't out rule the possibility that they're Gray's, too." Erza debated reasonably. Juvia amped her 'evil aura' at that. Gray was still frozen, Natsu said nothing, and Lucy was shaking at this whole mess.

"But the boy said Rhian liked to beat the crap out of people before talking." Cana shot back. "That's more like Natsu's style."

"It's the whole Guild's style, to tell you the truth." Makarov muttered under his breath. (He had kept quiet along this whole debacle, Orel having fallen asleep halfway through.) The first thing that greets him in the morning are the tons of paperwork sent to him by the Council; all of them saying the same thing, 'public and private property damages', 'outrageous behavior'… Although Natsu _did_ have his own special pile.

"But Reiki stripped his shirt off, and it's Gray's habit." Erza pointed out another logical reason. "See?" she pointed at an expectedly half-naked Gray who only had his boxers on.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!"

"GAH!"

"But guys…" Mirajane piped in. "Didn't you notice that their Guild symbols are at the same place where Natsu's and Gray's are stamped? Rhian, like Natsu's is on her upper right arm and Reiki, like Gray's is on his right side chest? And not to mention that it's the same color, too. Red and blue."

The noise stopped so abruptly as the Mages digested this revelation.

"Well, that settles it!" Gajeel gave a great guffaw of laughter. "Bunny Girl banged them both!"

"Nai, nai, nai…" Some of them shook their heads as they concluded it swiftly while there were others who were too dense to understand the logic of genetics.

"Wait…What the heck?" Natsu bit out angrily.

"Um… what does Gajeel-san mean by 'banging'?" Wendy asked innocently, bewildered.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Mira said comfortingly.

"Mmm… That makes sense, Gajeel." Erza nodded, her arms folded. "I can't believe you did a number on both Natsu and Gray, Lucy."

"I DID NOT! AND THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Lucy's face was like a tomato again. "THEY'RE TWINS! THEY ONLY HAVE ONE FATHER!"

"But they don't look alike." Elfman said blankly.

"Because they're fraternal twins! They're not supposed to look alike!" Lucy said shrilly. "And stop talking about who they father could be! You're making this awkward among us!" she pointed towards a fuming Juvia, a fidgeting Natsu, and a shell-shocked Gray.

"That's right." Levy piped in. "And you shouldn't rule out the possibility that one or both of them used Transformation Magic to alter how they look to confuse us. Remember that they know that we're seeing this. Not to mention the fact that it could be someone outside the Guild who will be their father."

"Mmmm…" they all said thoughtfully.

"I don't get it." Natsu said.

"We know, Natsu." Happy said. "Don't try to understand. You shouldn't think at all!"

"Say what?!"

"But I'm still betting that they're Natsu's kids." Cana said. "And if we need a bit of proof then we could look it up once they use their Magic. They'll be using Magic, right?" Romeo, Happy, and Charle nodded, their lips twitching. "Then we could base it on their Magic. Kids usually inherit whatever Magic their parents have so we could see if it resembles Natsu or Gray's magic."

"Fine with me." Erza shrugged.

"You brats sure are a slow bunch." Makarov finally spoke. "Worrying about some nonsense… Did anyone of you notice the fact that the twins stated that the place Romeo and the others were was not Earthland?"

"Yeah… They said the place was called Cephiria, or something." Lucy said, grateful for the interruption.

Orel suddenly snorted, bolting awake. "Did I hear the word Cephiria?" he blinked at them.

"Uh… yeah you did, old man." Gray answered. "And you've got drool on your face."

Orel scrubbed his jaw impatiently, staring at Makarov in a meaningful way. The Master gave a grave nod.

"Now what are you geezers hiding from us?" Gajeel complained.

The two old men did not explain any further. Makarov faced his children once more. "We will continue viewing if you all wish."

All of them agreed. Romeo, Happy, and Charle had been sent to the Guild sleeping quarters, as they felt sleepy. All who were invited to view were still awake, although Lucy saw that most of them looked tired. Mira was rubbing her eyes and Gray stretched his limbs, yawning. Wendy had splashed water on her face and was slapping her face lightly. Master, Erza, Lily, and Gajeel looked wide awake however, and Natsu was still sitting cross-legged across the carpet, looking stiff. Elfman was stating that 'It is not MAN to sleep.' and Juvia was sending dirty looks towards Lucy, keeping as close as possible to Gray. None of them wanted to sleep. If it weren't for the fact they were getting such important information, all of them would've hit the sack. Levy and Lisanna suddenly shuffled on Lucy's either side, giggling.

"We get to view more of your twins, Lu-chan!" Levy whispered.

"If I have a girl, I get dibs on Reiki!" Lisanna breathed at her. "He has that rebel-look spot on!"

"No fair, Lisanna!" Levy pouted, but Lisanna looked determined. "Fine. If I have a boy, we'll pair him up with your Rhian, Lu-chan!"

"You guys… Shouldn't you let the twins decide themselves? You know… if they ever come?" Lucy said exasperatedly.

"Oh, they'll come alright!" Lisanna said positively. "Although I agree on what Cana said…"

The lights dimmed as the Memory Lacrima began to glow. Lucy stared at Lisanna confusingly, waiting for her to finish her statement.

"…I'm also betting it's Natsu."

**A/N: End of chapter, lovelies! *BANG!* Did ya hear that? Yeah, that was the sound of NaLi being wiped out from the face of this fanfic! I'm taking a leaf out of Mashima's book and forcing RoT's Lisanna to support NaLu herself! Bwahaha… But beware… don't get too comfy NaLu fans… Erza herself pointed out that Gray could be a likely candidate… :sneaky:**

**Did anyone read the latest Fairy Tail chapter? Oh god, I'm so trolled right now… And the next chapter won't be out for another two weeks?! *sigh* We'll be treated with side-stories to make up for it, though… **

**'Till next time! **

**Fairy Tail Fun Fact: Cana alone consumes 30% of Fairy Tail's monthly alcohol stock. **

**Random Fun Fact: You have a 96% chance of surviving a plane crash.**

**Questions? Confusions? Violent reactions? They're all welcome, so as long as they're reviews, lol.**


End file.
